


A Disappointing F*ck with Daniel

by MissBetty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, daniel is a damn virgin, jen is done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBetty/pseuds/MissBetty
Summary: Daniel sets up this 'ritual' to get Jen pregnant and bring a new life into the world in the name of his cult religion. But it takes a lot of set up and Jen is pissed and disappointed when Daniel nuts in her within 5 min. She gets mad when Daniel doesn’t realize what’s wrong. She takes over and slams him harder and better than he could





	A Disappointing F*ck with Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of content of these two is depressing, but I plan to fix that.

Being wanted criminals on the run was one thing, but criminals on the run in a strange and complicated relationship.  

Daniel was much different from all the guys that Jen dated before. Was it still considered dating if it ended with Jen killing the other person or making them into a scapegoat? Either way, her Danny was different. For one, she was the only one who could call him Danny. Anyone else would be given a suspiciously salty drink, and then be found dead the next day. That was another thing that was different about him. She had an affinity for the beauty in the world, natural or manufactured. Typically manufactured if she HAD to make it prettier herself. She just wanted to, well, NEEDED to make the world a prettier place. Even if it meant destroying a few lives. And Daniel respected that. He was the first guy she met who understood the concept of sacrificing for the greater good. That was what made them work well together, it was them against the world. The entire world, apparently. Who knew poisoning and stabbing a few people to death was so frowned upon?

Which was the reason they were here at that moment. In a dingy, rain-rotted motel in the middle of nowhere. Daniel said it was one of the few places that didn’t check for any kind of identification. He was right but Jen was still miffed at having to be subjected to all this horrible decor and filthy bedding. There was only so much she could stand with regards to that, but she was willing to put up with it for the sake of keeping out of the eyes of the law for now. So maybe a night in this crappy hotel wouldn't be so bad. Especially if they made it fun.

He was sitting on the twin bed next to her, sharpening his favorite dagger—it was a bit cheaper if they got a room with two beds rather just one.

She crawled onto his bed and curled up next to him, giving him a cute little smile. A genuine smile, not one of her "we're wearing the same top so one of us is going to have to change, honey, or else" smiles. She started kissing up his neck.

After a few moments of dutifully doing his best to ignore her, Daniel finally gave her his attention and looked over his shoulder at her. "What do you want, Jennifer?" She hated it when he used her full first name, made her feel like she was talking to her parents.

"What makes you think I want something, Daniel?" she said as she kept giving his neck little pecks.

"You're only this sickeningly sweet when you want something." He'd been by her side in shopping malls, disguised as yet another young, materialistic couple as she either puppy-dog eyed him into buying stuff for her or gave him the "I'm going to hide this in my purse, people make it look like we're just hugging or whatever" look.

"Well, what do you think I want?" She began giving his neck little nips, her hands roaming on his chest.

"As per usual, something you can't have." But usually ended up getting, by any means. Normally violence or looking at those damned pretty, pale blue eyes for too long.

"Well, why can't I have it?"  

"We've been through this before, you know exactly why."

She rolled her eyes and scooted up to face him. They had been through this stupid conversation before. There were many things that Jen loved about her accomplice, but there was one unfortunate hang up. One that typically interfered with most things in everyday life. His religion.

Jen wasn't religious in any aspect, she’d given up those ideas along with her past life. But Daniel was truly devoted to his beliefs. She didn't believe any of it, but it made him happy so she put up with it. Although, especially in situations like this, it got pretty annoying.  

"Ya know, I'm starting to think that is just an excuse because you're not ready"

He scoffed, "Jennifer please, I could've had you weeks ago if I wanted to."

Her smile twitched a bit, getting farther from genuine and closer to her trademark "I could snap your neck with just my tweezers if I wanted".

"But we've been over this, we can't consummate out relationship without the ritual."

_Right_ , that stupid ritual. Jen wasn't the kind of girl who believed in traditional romance. Dating and hooking up were basically the same to her. So she found herself out of her element the first time she tried getting in Daniel's pants and was met with a hard "no" (the only hard thing that night) and an explanation that, even if their relations didn't end with the creation of a new life, Daniel still had to enact a special ritual in the name of his stupid space God. Thankfully it was just for their first time, something about being almost the same as marriage. But every advance was met with another excuse; the moon wasn't in the right position, they didn't have the right kind of chalk, there weren't enough candles with them, ect. She was getting sick of it. Sex didn’t need to be a big deal in a relationship, but this was getting out of hand.

"Do you really need to follow that ritual down to a T? I doubt you'll end up in whatever your iteration of hell is if you forget a few details."

"Jennifer-"

"Also you need to stop calling me that, _Daniel_."

"Do you really want to do this so badly?"

She slid her hand down his chest, creeping her hand down to his crotch "That depends, do you want it that badly?"

He blushed as her hand slid down lower. It was true, he was quite physically attracted to the blonde brat he travelled with. It was difficult not to wonder what that pretty, annoying, glitter gloss-covered mouth could do, besides complain. Especially when they were in constant close proximity to each other. Hiding in corridors, sleeping in the back of a car together, huddling close together in public places so people thought they were simply boyfriend and girlfriend and not criminals on the run. So the idea of being as physical as possible with his materialistic accomplice was no longer an alien or taboo idea.  

Especially when it was ever so clear that she felt the same way. The first time she made an advance towards him, it was in a motel like this, maybe more disgusting. She felt him up just like she was now. But the minute her hand reached his zipper, the speech his compound leader gave him and all the young men many years ago had flashed in his mind.  

The story of the great space explorer Zonu and how he waited for the perfect woman sent to him by Xemuug to consummate and have many children on Earth. And how there was a strategic ceremony to ensure that all children born of this relationship would become perfect in Xemuug's image. Daniel pushed back on Jen's advances and told her this story.  

He knew she didn't believe what he was taught but she respected his religion. He was grateful to find someone who could finally respect his ideals, but he may have begun to push it. He had been putting it off for so long, but he had good reason to. How could anyone just jump into bed with this gorgeous yet also terrifying creature? It was pure and complete disrespect not to follow the ritual and give this perfect and horrible woman the most wonderful night of her life.

But he knew he was wearing down her patience and his own resolve.  

"Well, I-"

"You what, Daniel?" Her hand dipped down to cup his crotch, his breath hitched.

"I c-could-" His face grew redder as she played with the tab on his zipper

"Could what? Finally start that ritual, Danny?" She smirked as she softly yanked on the tab, but not pulling down the zipper just yet

That _damned_ ritual. If he didn't do it tonight, he knew damn well that she'd never let him do it. There were many things that Jen would no longer let Daniel do simply out of spite, he wasn't going to let sex be one of them. He tried to keep his composure as those damned, delicate little hands continued to play with the growing arousal beneath them.

"I-if you give me a few min-nutes to prepare, we could."

Her face lit up a bit as he stuttered out his confirmation. "Wait, really?"

"O-Of course! Just give me a few minutes. I believe we have at least the basic items necessary."

She jumped off the bed and reached for her designer backpack that she had him steal a while back, then leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well, let me know when you're ready. I'll be getting ready, Danny." She strutted towards their shared bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Daniel shivered with anticipation as he carefully got up off the bed, trying to ignore the wonderfully painful ache between his legs for a second as he gathered himself. He walked over to the desk and looked into the sack of essentials he carried with him, digging out all the items needed for this soon to be wonderful night. He tried to think back to the story as he made a mental checklist of all the items needed for the ritual. As the story went, he remembered that Zonu lived in a cavern that was lit with candles, had ancient cave drawings etched into the walls, and that the ritual began at midnight. They had a few candles that Jen stole from a bath and body store for some reason but he couldn’t complain at the moment, and some emergency candles. He dug deeper into the bag, trying to find anything that could work as chalk, but all he found were markers and some of Jen's overpriced lipstick. He knew Jen would kill him if he used her lipstick, so a marker would have to do. Besides, this motel had clearly been through worse already.  

With as much calmness and collectiveness as he could muster, he sat on his bed again and scooted towards the headboard. He tried his best to remember the ceremonial markings he was taught in his youth, then marked them down on the headboard as best he could. He focused on the drawings and not on the leggy blonde one door away who was preparing to give herself to him. He tried to still his hand as images of his late-night fantasies starring that girl began to creep into his mind. _Just focus on the ritual, you'll get what you worked for soon enough_ he told himself.

He couldn’t believe how nervous and yet excited he was for this. Dan technically was still a virgin, but he didn't believe it was a big deal. But giving himself to the one person he ever met who knew his past, his track record, and all his beliefs and STILL wasn’t afraid or disgusted by him. He was about to give his soul and body to a materialistic, manic, money stealing, malicious killer blonde. His pants got tighter at the thought.  

He sat back and looked over his handiwork on the headboard. His drawings were as close to what he remembered them to be as they could get. He got up, put back the markers, and picked up the candles. He placed them around the room in a circle and carefully lit each one, the sound of Jen humming and shuffling around in the bathroom reaching his ears all the while. She couldn't sing to save her life, hours of sitting in a car with the only form of entertainment being a radio that spewed annoying pop songs could attest to that. But in that moment her humming was the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard. Hormones were a scary thing.

Daniel finished setting up the candles and looked around, then turned off the lights in the room. The candles lit up the room with faint halo of yellow and orange, and the drawings on the headboard seemed to shift in the uncertain light. The set up was prepared and he prayed it would be suitable for the occasion. Not just in the eyes of his great space gods, but also for the divine and horrifying creature in the other room.  

Speaking of which, Daniel's attention was brought back to reality when he heard the bathroom door swing open. He turned to face her and his face flushed at the sight before him. Jen had changed into a short, pink, silk nightie and let her hair down. The lighting of the candles illuminated her facial features, she'd talk about how there were certain types of lighting would bring out her good side. She claimed that every side was her good side and, in that moment, he wholeheartedly agreed. She looked divine, he'd even be inclined to say she looked more beautiful than Zonu's perfect woman.  

"Well?" she asked in a sultry tone, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Well, what?" Daniel asked back, trying to hide his elation.

"Is your little ceremony ready?"

"As ready as it will ever be."

She walked past him as he continued to take in her beauty. She glanced around and scanned the room.

"It took you this long for all this? Some doodles on the wall and a few candles?" There was no real bite in her words but he could tell she was genuinely annoyed for putting this off for so long

"I just wanted everything to be perfect."

She turned to face him and smirked "Aw, every little detail had to be perfect just for me?"

"And for the ritual."

She rolled her eyes "Right." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pecked him on the nose. "So, no more waiting?"

"Yes, everything is set and ready."

"Good." She shoved him back on the bed, he landed on his back with a soft 'thud'

Jen climbed onto his lap and kissed her way up his chest. She carefully unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and softly kissed across his collarbone. Dan's face slowly turned red at her administrations, trying soak in the attention. She normally never showed any affection unless she wanted something, as he believed earlier. But know he knew what she wanted and, for once, he really wanted it too. As she kissed her way up his neck, he ran his hand up her thighs. Such soft, warm skin for a cold woman. To think of all the people she wooed, seduced, and flirted with over the years, he was the first to not be murdered or coup de gras by her. Not only that, this would be his first time truly making love and he would be giving himself to her. The most dangerous, selfish, and most wonderful woman he had ever had the honor of working with.  

Daniel was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed that she began grinding down on his crotch. He didn't even notice that he was already half hard at this point. She smirked against his neck and ground down slower. He shivered and gasped, gripping her thighs harder than before. She was going to be the death of him no doubt. Whether that was going to be in this bed or some other time, he wasn't quite sure. But the way she slid her hands up his shirt and took longer breaks between grinds, he was leaning towards his demise taking place that night. She peeled off his shirt and immediately started nibbling down his chest. His breath hitched and unintentionally bucked his hips up. His heart sped up as her bites got lower. She slid down as she nibbled down his stomach. Her hands found their way to his belt buckle and began to unfasten it.  

"W-wait! Hold on!" His face was red and there was already a slight layer of sweat forming on his forehead. All signs were pointing to the fact that he was getting excited too quickly. Her face was barely flushed and he was already shaken up to his core.

"What is it now?" She might not look as strung out as he did, but her voice seemed to give away her impatience

"I-I think we're going a bit fast, d-don't you think?"

" _Fast_ ? You think we're going _fast_?" She clearly didn't think so "We've been making out and feeling each other up for 20 minutes and you think we're going fast?"

He tried his best to sit up on the pillows and look her in the eye, trying to keep his calm "Well, t-traditionally, the m-man in usually in charge of the ritual."

She rolled her eyes again, scooting off him and onto the bed. "Fine." She didn't sound fine but he decided not to push.

He got on top of her and leaned down to kiss her. He could taste a slight hint of cherry lip gloss, clearly most of it was probably smeared on his neck and chest by now. He tried to keep it slow and chaste, but he could feel her tongue try to slip through. Her hands reached up and cup his face as she managed to slip her tongue in his mouth. He would push her back if he wasn't instantly weak at the sensation of her exploring his mouth. While he was distracted, she wrapped her leg around his hip and grinded up into him. Even if she was beneath him, she was still in control. Part of him truly wanted her in complete control, but it couldn't be tonight. Definitely next time, but not now. He pulled back and looked down at her.

Her face and lips were just slightly tinted red and her blonde hair spread around the pillow like a halo. How ironic, she looked angelic and yet she was the last person to be considered a saint, especially not at this moment with her leg still wrapped around him. She was as evil in bed as she was on a daily basis.  

"Y-you need to stop that." He tried to keep his breathing controlled.

"Or else?"

Daniel didn't have a real response for that other than to kiss and grind down on her. He decided it was his turn to tease her. He slid his hands up her nightie and found that she wasn't wearing panties, but his attempt to key her up began to backfire a bit as he felt his face grow hotter when fingers became slicked with her. He felt her breath hitch against his mouth as he slipped a finger in. One hand continued to feel her and the other slipped the nightie up higher. He pulled back and slid the nightie up to her shoulders to reveal her bare chest, her breasts slowly heaving as he pulled the nightie all the way off with one hand.  

He pulled back both his hands as he gazed over her. Long legs, small tuft of dark blonde hair on her pubic area, flat stomach, small, perky breasts, and a soft blush that formed across her cheeks and chest. He couldn't help but stare, Jen truly could be his perfect woman.  

He leaned down and kissed her, reaching to unbutton his pants and pulling them down. He yanked them off and ground into her cunt. She was dripping wet and soaked into his underwear as he moved against her. He was rock hard at this point and her hot, juicy snatch was making him throb with excitement.

She pulled back from his kissing, panting and licking her lips "I-I can't take it. J-just do it already." She reached down and started to yank down his underwear.

He shoved her hand out of the way, but before she could complain, he pulled down his underwear himself.

She gripped his shoulders as he kicked off his underpants, his cock set on her thigh, hot and throbbing. She didn't get to see how big he was before he began to grind down on her cunt. She shuddered and spread her knees apart, allowing him to slide against the slick dripping between her legs. "Y-yes! Shit!" she gasped out.

Daniel shuttered and harshly gripped her hips, rutting deeper but not yet sliding into her. He was nearly ready, he was finally going to give himself to her; body, mind, and soul. His heart raced as slowly teased the tip against her clit, making her gasp and her thighs quake. Her manicured nails dug into his shoulder, causing a dull pain.  

"F-Fuck," he breathed deeply as he finally slipped in, and she whined and her breath hitched as he slowly pushed in deeper. He didn't feel like the biggest guy that had ever been in her, she'd fight anyone who even insinuated that she slept around a lot, but he filled her up quite nicely. He slowly pulled out and carefully pushed back in. The leisured drag made them both gasp, causing Jen to bite her lip and Daniel dug his fingers deeper into her hips. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder as he began to thrust a bit faster. Jen wrapped both her legs around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper.

He panted and tremored, his thrusts starting to lose their aim. There was so much going on, between his body beginning to lose control and her body asking for more. He panted against her shoulder, feeling something impending and fast. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't slow down and definitely couldn't stop. Maybe if he kept going and concentrated, it would fade away soon.

It didn't fade away. In fact, only a minute later he began to feel this surging heat from his loins coming closer and closer. It built up higher and higher, hotter and hotter, until-

"HNN, J-JEN-!"

He shook and collapsed onto his side, trying not to land right on her. This wonderful heat spread throughout his whole body. His whole body twitched as he panted and tried to catch his breath. This was the best feeling in the world, his body tingled and twitched in ecstasy. It was amazing and he hoped it was amazing for her too.

He looked up at her, but he was not met with a face that was also wrapped up in same bliss as he was. He was met with _that_ look. He knew that look and anyone without a death wish tried to steer clear from that look. It was the kind of look she gave as a warning to run. But he couldn't, the pure ecstasy that coursed through his view was quickly replaced with true fear. He couldn't move, he was too afraid.  

" _Did you_ -" There was a chilling sting in her voice, he knew he was dead.

"I-I'm sorry! Jen, I-I-"

"Oh, get off of me!" She shoved him off her side and rolled off the bed.

She sat on the bed, arms crossed and facing away from him. He laid on the bed and all he could do was stare up at her. He sat up against the headboard and said nothing. What does one say in this kind of situation? Does this happen normally to people? If so, what is the procedure to deal with this? Do they go to sleep? Do they try again?

Before he could get any answer, she asked him a question.

"Was this your first time?"

He was a bit caught off guard. "Wh-what?"

"Was this the first time you've ever had sex?" She turned to him, her arms were still crossed but her face had softened from her blood-chilling death glare to one of slight annoyance.

It was true, this was the first time Daniel was truly intimate with anyone but he didn't feel like it was a very prominent detail. But maybe it was. "W-Well, this isn't the first time I've _been_ with anyone."

"But?"

He sighed and looked away. "This is the first time I've... well, as people normally say, _gone all the way_."

He felt the bed move and he looked up, meeting her gaze. All hostility gone and replaced with something he's rarely seen her display. He didn't quite know what it was, but one might believe it could be sympathy. "And you just jumped into this? Without telling me?"

He looked away and nodded.

"Why? What, you'd think I'd make fun of you for this? I mean, we're not exactly in a business where sex is a regular thing."

"It's something else, I-" he took a deep breath and look back up at her "I just wanted to do this. I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"To have sex?"

"Yes, but..."

She crawled into his lap. "Buuut?"

"...Have sex, specifically, with you." His ears turned dark pink as he confessed

Her cheeks flushed and she smirked. "Really, now?"

"Why do you think I put this off for so long? Like you said, I wanted every little detail to perfect, just for you."

She sat right down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You know I was messing around, right?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "I wasn't."

"Aw, Danny."  

Daniel shivered a bit, she knew that she was the only person allowed to call him that and she was playing with that privilege. He leaned up to kiss her again. It started out slow and soft, a weird but sweet emotional moment. At least it was until she sucked on his upper lip. He felt a stirring between his legs as she licked the seam of his mouth. He held her close as he let her tongue in his mouth again. While he was preoccupied with their deep kissing, she reached down between them and gripped his dick. He broke the kiss and gasped.

Jen hummed innocently as she kept pumping him. He bit his lip and tried his best to hold back his moans. There had been two times so far that night when he swore that she could kill him on the spot if she wanted to. Now, while looking up at that cherry lip chap-flavored, devilish smirk and icy blue gaze, it had been chalked up to three times she could kill him. And if she did, he'd soon be face to face with Xemuug to thank him for bringing him to this blessed demise. She brought him back to this moment as she sat up and rubbed his tip back to her opening.  

She carefully slid down onto his cock, hissing as it filled her once again. She fully sat down onto his lap and wrapped herself around his frame. Squeezing her thighs up against his body, holding him tightly. He felt everything, her soft breasts against his chest, her beating heart through her ribcage, her labored breathing, he felt it all and it was lovely. She slid her hand under the base of his neck, playing with his hair and pulling him close to kiss his neck.  

Once again, she had total control, but this time he let her have it. Jen could have all of him if it meant she could keep playing with him like his. The heat between them spiked when she began to ride him. She slowly bounced up and down, dragging him in and out of her hot, tight pussy at a torturous pace. She sped up and kept the rhythm going, slow drag up and quick bounce down then fast tug up and slow draw back down. His hips twitched up in response. She used her legs to anchor him down. He was done fucking her tonight. He had his chance and he, for lack of a better word, blew it. She wouldn't allow him to thrust or move or anything. All she wanted him to do was to quiver and moan, which was exactly what he was doing.

"J-Jen, please, _ah_ faster" He weakly pleaded

She ignored his request. She would not be speeding up. She was going to make Daniel cum while going as slow as she could without driving herself crazy. She knew it was going to make his orgasm last longer and, hopefully, do the same for her. She squirmed on his lap while thrusting and shuddered as he felt the tip of his cock brush against her g-spot. She slowed down for a second as she tried to find that spot again. She found it once again and angled him so he would hit it every single time.  

She started bouncing again and her added pleasure caused her to become even tighter than before. She could feel him clenching up his body. If memory served, it meant he was getting close. She put her hands in his hair and rubbed and stroked his scalp while she continued to ride him at the same agonizing pace. She kisses up his neck, slowly building everything up inside him.

"Jenny! I-I think I-I-!"

_Oh_ , he's using her nickname. He was that desperate at this point, it seemed. She squeezes him tighter, basically hugging and riding him. The mix of lovely noises coming from his mouth, his cock hitting her g spot head on, and the burn of his hot skin against hers built up a brilliant tension inside of her that was about to snap.  

Before she could say anything, she felt it again. A surge of heat erupting inside of her and a sharp gasp that escaped his lips. He was cumming again. But this time she wasn't angry or even annoyed. This time she was taken over completely by ecstasy, because she was cumming too. She slid his dick all the way back in and clenched as tightly as her pussy could, pure bliss washing over her. She collapsed on his chest and, suddenly, all she saw was darkness.

As she came too, she felt something slightly cold and wet on her aching cunt. She looked down and saw Daniel over her, wiping her down and stroking her thighs. He had put out the candles and the room was lit only by the lamp above the bed.

"Hey." Her voice was groggy, despite the fact she was the one who made the least noise  

He looked up at her and softly smiled. "Hey, are you ok?"

She moved up and laid back on the pillows. "I'll live."

He chuckled and tossed the towel on top of the sack in the corner of the room. He crawled into bed and laid next to her, pulling the sheets onto them.  

Jen laid her head down on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest. "What about you, Mr. My-Religion-Allows-Me-to-Murder-People-but-Not-Have-Sex-Until-I-Draw-Weird-Symbols-On-a-Motel-Headboard?"

He laughed and placed his hand on her back, pulling her closer. "I feel amazing."

"Because you finally lost your virginity?"

"No," he kissed her forehead "Because I gave myself to the most insane, most selfish, and most beautiful woman in the world."

"Huh, then what was I doing?"

He looked down at her and was met with that damned smirk. He laughed and kissed her.

Daniel was utterly smitten by this pompous, materialistic, blonde masochist. She was perfect.  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ ghostsuc on tumblr  
> (shout out to Kuzann for being my beta!)


End file.
